


Verbosity

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes those three little words can really mess with your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbosity

He's still holding her hand.

The thought sticks in her mind, an undercurrent among the flood of emotions as she begins to accept the truth of her sister's death. At first she can't even hear him trying to speak to her, and it's only when he squeezes her hand gently that she comes back to earth.

"Hey." He holds out an arm to her. "C'mere."

She climbs into the bed beside him without hesitation and wraps her arms around him. (She doesn't notice his slight wince as she brushes against his still-healing bullet wound.) She can't stop the tears as he tries awkwardly to comfort her with his good arm, and for a fleeting moment she feels like she's stepped back in time.

His voice is quiet when he finally breaks the silence. "I thought you were dead."

"What?"

"When your sister died. The cops thought she was you at first."

"And they found your phone number. _Fuck_, Harry…"

She doesn't want to think about the implications of this. Doesn't want to think about the moment a very short time ago when she'd thought he might actually die in her arms.

Or maybe she hadn't. She was pretty out of it herself at the time.

She doesn't need to think about the implications though, since he's obviously going to tell her anyway. "I just remember this huge feeling of… regret, like I'd fucked up what could have been the most amazing thing in my entire life. And… I love you."

"Oh God. Harry…"

"I _know_ you don't necessarily feel the same way and I swear I'll go straight to the airport when they let me out of here if that's what you want but I need you to know-"

"Harry."

"Because my whole life, no one's ever lived up to you. And I know it's not really fair to put that kinda pressure on you and I totally-"

"Harry!"

_"What?"_

"You talk too damn much."

Kissing him is still the easiest way to shut him up. When she breaks the contact after a few very memorable minutes, his wide-eyed amazement is almost comical.

"I have been told that. On occasion."

She laughs softly as she settles back down next to him. "We are so going to talk about this when you're not drugged."

 

Eventually, long after the nurse shoos her out of his room and Perry offers him a justifiable reason to stay in L.A., they talk. It doesn't solve everything, or even most of their problems, but it's a start. What they have is never easy – it's messy and wild and sometimes it's painful as hell, but in the end they laugh as often as they fight. In the end she thinks maybe that's what love really is.


End file.
